The big adventure
by PUPPYCORNZ
Summary: She was abused. She had powers. She's scared of them, but they won't leave her alone. Then Elrond puts her in the Fellowship, and she' scared that she'll kill everyone, even the Ring barrer. What she didn't expect that she would find, is love, and unbreakable friendships.
1. Chapter 1

She was an Elf. Abandoned by her parents at age five, she was found by a kind woman. She was of the men race, and took care of her until she was eight, when she died from old age. Her son took care of her now, but he was cold, and an alcoholic, so he physically abused her.

All that anger, and sadness she built up inside of her was like a dam. One day, it burst. She didn't know she had powers until that moment. He had slashed her across the face with a dagger for collapsing in exhaustion after a full days work in the field. All that anger and pain burst out of her, cutting through him. When she calmed down, she looked down at his broken body, and overwhelmed by fear and sadness, she ran, and ran and ran, until Elrond found a terrified little Elf girl at the gates of Rivendel. He took her in, and treated her like his own daughter.

Ten years later, she found herself going on the adventure of a lifetime.

This is the story of Evinia.

 **hey everybody! I hope you liked this prolouge, and didn't think it was TRASH. (Chuckles nervously)**

 **Anywho, hope y'all are having a good day, and this is PUPPYCORNZZ, signing off. Oh yeah! And please R &RR. Ok, now I'm going to get out of your faces, byeeeee!**


	2. peace will always avade you

Elrond was taking a stroll to clear his mind. too much had been going on, and he needed a break. He sighed in relif, grateful for the peace. It was at that moment, that a small elf child came stumbling in the path. She looked about eight winters old, and was extremly dirty and ragged.

He stood there, not knowing what to do. He slowly aproched the little elfling, and crouched down in front of her and noticed a deep slash cut diagonaly across her face. He also took note of the bruises, and her pure white hair. "It's ok, little one. you're safe." He coaxed. "Come with me, and I'll take care of you." the little girl nodded. and he lead her into Rivendell.

~~~Evinia POV~~

The man that looked curiously like her, except he had brown hair, and she had hair so white, that it looked as though it was snow.

Others that looked like her, her kin, that's what the strange man said they were, and cleaned her up. Though, they asked where she got the slash on across her face, but she kept silent not wanting to upset the dangerous magic inside her.

she was trained in multiple elements of fighting and became one of the best Elf warriers ever.

Elvinia thought that she would live her life in peace after that, but she was mistaken, because little did she know that in about ten years, she would be going on the adventure of a lifetime.


	3. nothing is what it seems

Elvina was leaning over her balconey, breathing in the crisp air that suspects that winter is on it's way.

Her lips purse as she squints across to the court yard, where tiny figures were dismounting horses.

'Strange.' she thought. 'what would visiters from forign lands want from Rivendell?' her thoughts were interupted by the prickling sensation of someone watching her.

she spun around and thrust out her knife in the face of...

oh. Lord Elrond.

Her stumache lurched, as her cheeks burned with embaressment.

"My apolagies, my Lord." she muttered sheathing her knife.

The corners of his mouth twiched.

"You have good reflexes." He walked to stand in front of her.

"which makes you even more of a good warrier."

Her cheeks burned once more in pride this time.

"You have noticed that we have visiters, yes?"

"The Hobbits." she clarified. He nodded.

"The council meeting will start soon, and I will expect to see you there."

"Wait-wha-what?!" she spluttered. "What council meeting?!" she shouted. But he had already disapeard.


	4. the four seasons

She stood there in shock as she thought over what he told her.

'He won't give me any choice.' She sighed in defeat. She wanted to come, she really did. But... she couldn't.

No. she would just kill everybody. She was icolated, not by Elrond's orders, no, but her own choice. She was a danger to everybody.

She shuddered as she remebered the last time that her powers had come in contact with anybody. But no. she did not want to remember. not now.

She finally decided that she would go, because, Elrond wouldn't ask her to do anything she didn't want to do unless it was important.

She closed her eyes, hoping, _praying_ that she wouldn't take out the whole room.


End file.
